The Dance
by mashmallo2020
Summary: Gale and Katniss have been hunting partners and best friends for years. With the Spring Dance coming up and Gale's newfound feelings, how will things change between them? Gale POV.


I have gone to the Spring Dance every year since I was fourteen, each time with a different girl. Although it was always fun, especially after the dance, I always felt that something was missing.

Eventually I realized what I had been missing, was right under my nose for nearly four years. It was Katniss Everdeen.

As soon as I realized that I had feelings for my best friend, a knot of dread instantly appeared in my stomach. People insisted I could get any girl will my looks. And I could get any girl, except for the one truly wanted.

I have heard Katniss throw enough fits about how she will never fall in love, to even consider telling her about my inconvenient feelings. The only thing that satisfied me was that she wasn't interested romantically in guys in general. I dreaded the moment that this would change.

°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°

When we are out checking the snares in the woods one day, I innocently ask my hunting partner.

"Have you heard about the dance coming up at school?"

Katniss rolls her eyes at me. "Yeah, who hasn't?" She says as she continues treading silently through the woods,

The conversation dwindles, but something incites me to bring it up again.

"You going with anyone?"

Katniss halts and is quiet for a moment, then replies. "Nah, no one would ever want to take me."

I resist the urge that tell her that I would very much want to take her.

I open my mouth to contradict her, but she effectively interrupts.

"Lets check the snares by the stream."

I nod in accordance. I would do anything for her.

°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°

One morning Katniss shows up to our rock as radiant as I have ever seen her. I expect her to tell me about whatever she is happy about, but she doesn't. The entire day her head is in the clouds and I catch her smiling over nothing in particular.

This doesn't bother me. In fact, I can't help but smile in spite of myself at her happiness. I am curious why she is so joyful however.

When we make a quick stop to snack on the goat cheese Katniss brought with her, my curiosity overwhelms me.

"You seem very happy today" I mention earnestly.

Katniss glances at me, and to my surprise I detect a sliver of guilt in her eyes.

"Do you know August Pinewood?" she asks hesitantly.

"Sure." I say as I think of the tall and lean Seam boy I have heard plenty of girls describe as devilishly handsome. He's alright, but widely known for playing girls.

Katniss clears her throat awkwardly, confusing me even further.

Eventually she says quietly, "He, uh, asked me to the dance..."

My mind instantly goes blank.

So that is what put Katniss in such a bright mood today. I force myself to swallow the bile in my throat. I can't believe this. Of all people. Even Peeta Mellark, the good for nothing baker, would be better than August.

It isn't a surprise to me that August is interested in Katniss, many guys are.

I guess I should have known that she would eventually grow out of her "I will never get married" phase. I just never thought it would be so soon.

And now because of August, I might lose her forever. She will fall in love him and then will marry him. If it isn't August, it'll be some other guy. And my Catnip will likely, most definitely, never see me as more than just a friend. I will always just be her hunting partner. The thought makes me devastated.

I am broken away from my thoughts when Katniss nudges me with her elbow.

"Are you alright, Gale?" She inquires, peering at me with a bright eyes filled with concern.

I clear my throat.

"I'm fine Catnip, and I'm glad you're going to the dance. You'll have a lot of fun with August." Hopefully not too much fun, I think, trying to avoid my jealousies overwhelming me.

Katniss beams at me, and I once again cannot help but marvel at her beauty. She then throws her arms around me. As she displays this rare amount of affection, I cannot help but think of the magnitude of what I just lost.

°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°

I end up taking a pretty Seam girl named Margie Shilloks to the dance.

My friends congratulate me on my "success" of acquiring such a date, but in my opinion Margie is annoying and needy. I only agreed to go with her because she wouldn't leave me alone.

It is a good half hour into the dance when August Pinewood arrives with Katniss on his arm. It takes all of my willpower not to let my jaw fall open.

Katniss is absolutely stunning. She is wearing a short maroon dress hugging curves I never even knew she had. And her legs... When did she become so gorgeous?

I am forced to look back at Margie when she, rather irritably, asks me if I had been listening to anything she had just said. I hadn't been.

As the sweaty collar of my reaping shirt clings to the base of my neck, I look on as Katniss and August sway on the dance floor in an intimate embrace.

I just don't understand what he has to offer her over me.

Margie painfully, and purposely, steps on my foot. Once again, I am too busy wallowing in my sorrows to pay attention to my date.

After a while Margie leaves me to sulk on my own. Later I spot her making out with some drunk merchant boy. I'm not bothered in the slightest.

I stand against the wall of the gymnasium trying not to feel too sorry for myself. I must be scowling because quite a few people peer at me with curiosity, I shoot daggers back at them.

My surly escapade is interrupted when someone gently taps me on my shoulder. I whip around and start when I realize it is the Mayor's daughter, Madge.

I glower at her, but she merely smiles at me.

"Don't you love the Starry Night theme of this dance?" She says admiringly. "It's so romantic!"

I huff in response.

"Where did your date go? Margie was it?"

"Dunno" I reply irritably.

Madge snorts, "Wow, someone's cranky".

"Why are you here?" I retort.

"Because," Madge says, "I think I know why you're so upset"

"Enlighten me."

"You're in love with Katniss...Also because August Pinewood asked her to the dance before you had the chance." I scowl as Madge beams triumphantly.

"Could you please leave?"

Madge sighs. "I was just wondering why you don't tell Katniss about your feelings."

"She doesn't think of me more than just a friend"

"Well if you don't tell her, she never will" Madge replies. "Don't lose her, Gale."

°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°

The next morning I arrive at our rock early. I sit, and as I look into the mountainous wilderness, think about what Madge told me the night before.

Don't lose her.

When Katniss finally arrives, I am surprised to find her eyes red and puffy. I am even more surprised to find her running straight into my arms.

"Is everything alright?" I ask her worriedly as her silent tears drench my shirt.

She sighs. "Yeah, it's just that I saw August kissing some merchant girl on the way here in the alleyway." She lets out a shuddering breath. "I guess I should have known I'm not that special."

"You are special Katniss! You're so brave and beautiful..."

Katniss looks at me with wide eyes. "Thanks for always being there for me, Gale." she says tearfully.

I am not sure if it is me or her who leans in first, but suddenly we're kissing. It's passionate and perfect. It feels like I have found a missing part of my heart.

As we break away and I look into her sparkling eyes, I know she has too.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review.**


End file.
